


There's No Comfort for Sinners

by RexNovamelter666



Category: Naruto
Genre: AH - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Test run for a story in planning, beta would be nice if this should continue, in character as much as possible, maybe slight sexual tension, not sure this is a romantic relationship, tbc???, written on mobile so expect grammar issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexNovamelter666/pseuds/RexNovamelter666
Summary: Short scene from a theoretic story in which a character, Naruto in this, gets eaten by a book and has to complete seven tasks, one per day, in order to escape. All tasks are morally questionable and all get worse as time goes on. Not only that, but every act is reflected in the real world, as is any harm to our boys.This is at the end of day three, after Naruto has killed and disected a litter of puppies in order to find the last connection to his dead mother: a hair piece that was easy enough to swallow but bound to get stuck in the puppie's small intestines. Naruto has a hard time coming to terms with himself and needs physical comfort from his guide.





	There's No Comfort for Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an idea for a scene from a story I'm considering writing, based on a dream I had. More accurately entirely reflective of a dream I had with minor quirks for plot and an ending that never got to play out. Freaky ass dream, by the way. Anyway, if this seems like a good thing to you guys, lemme know and I'll work on writing it out. But, like, maybe not as a Naruto fic?

I stare at my hands just beneath the water's surface, the cold river numbing them to match my dimmed inner turmoil. After all, what is there to think after murdering an entire litter of innocent animals?  
My mind drifts to the hair piece laying on the grass next to me, recently cleaned by the same flowing water that now chills my hands to the bones. I do not need to see it to recall the intricate silver work, the hand-carved leaves and stems, with flowers of saphire and opal, the combination odd but so very much like my mother. I am not ashamed to wear it, my only physical tie to the woman who gave her everything to raising me until the day she died.  
I turn my attention to the medium clip, scrutinizing it absentmindedly, noticing somewhere underneath the veil of nothing that clouds my mind its once again pristine state, clean of blood and chime from the dog's digestive system.  
I turn my head back to my hands, watching the water distent their appearance. What I did was worth it. My mother's memory is worth more to me than the lives of mere animals. I must convince myself I would do it all again, otherwise I will not be able to face what tomorrow brings for me, because, while I do not know exactly what is to come, I know it will be worse. If I needed to reassure myself of such a thing all I need do is coax my dry lips to move, convince my reluctant voice to produce the words to ask the masked figure next to me.  
This man, he has the voice of a man, has been here at least since I have. He does not talk about anything other than my situation, but does not appear to have the same trial as me. I suppose it does not matter. Nothing matters besides getting out of this place and back to my grandmother, the only person alive out there who loves me. Anything is worth that.  
The man in the mask has brown hair, hair he wore up on the first day but has left down since. He tends to slouch, but stands straight when convincing me of the importance of something. Nothing surprises him, even my near frantic search of six puppys's corpses did not bring forth so much as a shudder from this unammused man.  
I look over at the figure, he stands tall now, when I hear his voice, muddled in my ears. I blink a few times to clear my head and listen as much as my sluggish mind will allow.  
"...up. Your hands are turning blue."  
I turn my head back to my hands and blink some more, finally registering the cold and numb that has creeped up my arms, the veins that stand out clearly, dialated in an attempt to keep the blood flowing in such cold temperatures.  
A few more hazy words leave his mouth before I stand, slowly but without any tremors of self-loathing or pity, nor disbelief. After all, I must be sure of myself or I will never leave this godless place.  
"...getting late, the sun is setting. You need to sleep before the next trial, let your mind find closure."  
He turns to leave me. He never sleeps near me, but he cannot go too far because he is always awake when I rouse from sleep, always ready to goad me on to my next sin.  
I take a few long strides with little thought, catching him around the shoulders and closing my eyes, breathing deeply and surely, my body finding the physical affirmation of existance it has needed the past three days in this odd man I know as nothing more than a bad omen. I close my eyes and let the man's chest warm my freezing hands, the body in my arms more ridged than I have ever seen it. He feels taller than me like this. Reguardless, I rest my forehead against his shoulderblade and continue to breathe, dispelling the numb feeling within and without myself, begining to feel more like a human than I have since completing the first task.  
Slowly the man relaxes within my embrace and makes no attempt to leave. Eventually he pats my hand gently and I take one more breath before releasing him. He does not move for a moment, only taking a breath of his own before murmering a soft "Until tomorrow, Naruto," and walking towards the treeline, out of my sight but undoubtedly keeping me in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to let me know what you guys think. A beta interested in helping me go over the story, if I write it, would be appreciated.


End file.
